


us, today, tomorrow, forever

by summerandwinter (nineintheafternoon)



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: ITS A HARRY POTTER AU, M/M, ong seongwoo and hwang minhyun as youngmin's best friend, other broduce boys are included, other ships either hinted or mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineintheafternoon/pseuds/summerandwinter
Summary: if hwang minhyun and ong seongwoo could get a galloon everytime their mutual best friend being too whipped for the hufflepuff's prefect,gringotts would declare bankrupt.(a pacaponyo harry potter au series that nobody asked for.)





	1. quiddich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hwang Minhyun is Hogwarts’ Head Boy for a reason, and his brilliant brain knows, that in order to make Sewoon happy, his extremely whipped red headed best friend would even give the Hufflepuff’s prefect the House Cup if Youngmin could, so Quiddich cup is just too easy for the Quiddich captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boat (the original author) randomly wrote this chapter as an one shot in her native language and i wanted to translate it into english but we got too hooked with the idea of a pacaponyo hogwarts au so we decided to make it into a series.

The sky is ridiculously clear and sunny today, the perfect weather condition for the first match of Hogwart’s annual Quiddich Cup between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Hwang Minhyun takes a deep breath, then continues heading towards the changing room of his house’s quiddich team to give them some face to face encouragement as a good Head Boy should do. Minhyun doesn’t even try to hide his ambition to win the Quiddich cup this year, because this is his last year at Hogwarts, and he needs to make his last year here as memorable as possible. This is also the last year at Hogwarts for Im Youngmin – Ravenclaw’s Quiddich captain – and the red headed boy had also crossed his heart, sworn up and down to his best friend that he would definitely win the cup for Ravenclaw, and what happened last year during the Quiddich final match would never happen again, because Youngmin knows Minhyun is not someone to mess with, and Youngmin’s still traumatized about how Minhyun almost dipped his full head of red hair into professor Lee Youjin’s potion vault after the lost last year.

Convincing professor Lee Youjin – Head of the Ravenclaw house – to make Im Youngmin their Quiddich captain a few years ago seemed to be a perfect idea at the time, because that was the first time in years Ravenclaw – under Youngmin’s lead - managed to steal the Quiddich cup right under Slytherin’s nose, and seeing the bitter look on Slytherin’s prefect Choi Minki’s face, to this day, is still the highlight of Minhyun’s life. But unfortunately, Ravenclaw’s winning strike came to an end the day professor Yoon Jisung of house Hufflepuff sent the “Prefect” badge to Jeong Sewoon’s house. Hwang Minhyun is still convinced the Divination professor must did some tea leaf reading or some other divination tricks to find out how Hufflepuff could destroy other houses before choosing Jeong Sewoon to be their prefect. Hwang Minhyun is Hogwarts’ Head Boy for a reason, and his brilliant brain knows, that in order to make Sewoon happy, his extremely whipped red headed best friend would even give the Hufflepuff’s prefect the House Cup if Youngmin could, so Quiddich cup is just too easy for the Quiddich captain. Youngmin’s crush for Sewoon is so obvious that even the professors know about it. So no, absolutely no, there is no way Hwang Minhyun is gonna let Youngmin’s crush once again take away his Quiddich cup. That’s why for the last few weeks, Minhyun had been actively acting like a guard dog for the Ravenclaw’s Quiddich team in order to prevent one Jeong Sewoon from coming to watch their practices. Because as the Head Boy, as Ravenclaw’s pride, Hwang Minhyun must protect their chances at winning the cup. And also because last year, professor Lee Youjin had to physically stop Hwang Minhyun from killing Im Youngmin., and Minhyun is sure professor Lee Youjin won’t be happy if he has to do it again this year.

It was a blessing for Minhyun, or in this case, also a blessing for Youngmin, that Jeong Sewoon was too righteous for his own good. The Hufflepuff’s prefect didn’t seem to appreciate Youngmin’s effort to singlehandedly hand over the Quiddich cup for Hufflepuff last year, Sewoon actually seemed upset seeing how that game played out. Minhyun knows that for someone like Sewoon, the only thing he cares about is not winning or losing, it is fairness and real abilities. Last year, Hufflepuff won, but it wasn’t because of the team’s real ability but more of the other team’s weakness, and Jeong Sewoon was nowhere near pleased over that victory. So this year is gonna be different, Im Youngmin will not pull a stunt like last year, because if he does, Hwang Minhyun and Jeong Sewoon won’t be the only two that are going to be mad at him.

“I’ve told you already! For Merlin’s sake, you need to stop romanticizing everything like this is some kind of romantic novel. In real life, there is no such thing as winning over someone’s heart by ruining yourself and your teammates!” – Ong Seongwoo is one of the best seeker in Hogwarts’ history, he’s already been scouted for the national Quiddich team and he will begin his training as soon as his last year at Hogwart is over, so of course he’s not gonna let his best friend’s crush on one Hufflepuff’s prefect ruin everything now.

“Personally, if I was Sewoon, I’d be deeply offended if you thought I would appreciate something like that” – Seongwoo continued, ignoring Youngmin’s deep sigh – “If you want Sewoon to like you back, stop doing craps like that and actually do something to prove yourself to him instead. I suggest starting with pull yourself together and do the best you can during the match versus Hufflepuff. Because I swear to Merlin’s sake, if we lose because of you again, professor Youjin won’t be able to stop Minhyun from killing you this time, and I’m sure you won’t even be able to confess to Sewoon then” – Youngmin let out a sad sigh again at this – “I also want to get the Quiddich cup this year. So please be the captain we all know you are, Youngmin!”

To be honest, if Youngmin can be himself today, there is nothing to worry about, Ravenclaw is definitely in favor to win this match. Im Youngmin is a solid keeper, no quaffle can enter the keeper’s goals unless he wants them too, he’s also a very good strategist with strategies guarantee to bring the team closer to winning. There’s nothing else to be discuss over seeker Ong Seongwoo’s skills and ability, he’s scouted for the national team for a reason. The Ravenclaw’s team is also famous for their chasers “The Bermuda”: Jung Jung – Eunki – Shihyun who are famous for their ability to fly as if they are dancing on the ground. Last year, Hwanwoong didn’t get to shine much, but seeing how hard he has been practicing, Minhyun is sure that boy will not disappoint. And also there is a new addition to the team as beater after Taewoong’s graduation last year: Lee Euiwoong, first year, but already guaranteed to be the next Harry Potter with god-given talent as beater. Hwang Minhyun is happy. He trusts his team, and he also thinks it’s crazy if they lose to Hufflepuff this year after seeing how much of a mess that team is. This is actually sad to see, and Minhyun wants to give the Hufflepuff’s prefect a supportive hug, but Sewoon is already being tightly surrounded by Lee Gwanghyun and Kim Donghyun, who are ranting about each of them need a hug from Sewoon or else they will not be able to compete. Not far away is Kim Taedong – Hufflepuff’s Quiddich captain – who is screaming at fellow Hufflepuff students to find something for Yoo Seonho (first year, beater) to eat. Yoo Seonho has been well-known ever since his first day at Hogwarts as the wizard that took to longest time to be sorted. Minhyun remembered how the whole corridor held their breath to wait for the Sorting Hat’s final choice, because Yoo Seonho had sat there for almost an hour, kept whispering something to the Sorting Hat. Normally, it didn’t take this long for someone to be sorted, so what’s happening, was it because the boy had talents and abilities that even the Sorting Hat couldn’t think of, or because there was no way to determine the boy’s personality? Finally, both Yoo Seonho and the Sorting Hat could not stand each other for another moment, which led to this final decision:

“BUT HUFFLEPUFF IS THE CLOSEST TO THE KITCHEN” – The first year yelled  
“YOO SEONHO, HUFFLEPUFFFFFFFFF” – The Sorting Hat screamed

That’s how “5 meals a day” Yoo Seonho got sorted into Hufflepuff. Minhyun has never seen the first year on a broom before, all he knows is that Yoo Seonho will not be able to play if he is not full, but apparently Kim Donghyun – Hufflepuff’s beater – thinks highly of Seonho’s ability, which was why Donghyun agreed to let Seonho play this time when the news the his original teammate, fellow Beater Son Dongmyeong got injured. Sewoon lets out a sigh of relief when Moonbok comes running with a whole plate of pumpkin pies to feed Seonho, and then the Hufflepuff’s prefect turns to their team’s keeper Kwon Hyunbin to wake him up. In the corner, Minhyun spots a Lai Guanlin nervously bitting his nails, worrying about his first game ever as chaser. Yes, this is what makes Minhyun so sure about the aftermath of today’s game and how Ravenclaw will easily win. The Hufflepuff team this year is full of fresh-faced players after last year graduation that left captain Kim Taedong with a dilemma of having to scout and train an almost whole new team, with the first years like Yoo Seonho and Lai Guanlin, and an Ahn Hyungseob – chaser, who is nowhere to be found right now (Minhyun is sure Hyungseob is hanging around wherever the Gryffindor – or Park Woojin – is right now).

\---

And finally, it’s time to start the first Quiddich match of the year, a game that full with Youngmin’s determination, Minhyun’s happiness, Sewoon’s worries, Taedong’s nervousness and Minki’s knowing “good-luck” smile to Minhyun.

“Welcome everybody to the opening Quiddich match of this year between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, the two teams that last year stood here to compete for the final match to win the Quiddich Cup. I’m Park Woojin, your commentator for the day in replace of your usual commentator Ong Seongwoo who’s playing today for the Ravenclaw’s team” – there are immediate loud screams after Ong Seongwoo’s name was announced, the fan club probably – “I will do my best to keep up with the game today as energetic and fair as possible. There is no need to do any further explanation about how the game works, because you guys probably have heard it thousand times already, and to be honest whoever doesn’t know how Quiddich works can stop calling themselves as wizards right now. Now, let get it started!”

“Hufflepuff’s team is entering. Yes, as you can see, it won’t be easy for Hufflepuff to win this time after the replacement of many solid players from the team. But nothing can be said for sure, like professor Ha Sungwoon’s height for example!”

“Park Woojin!”

“Just trying to be honest professor. The captains of both teams just exchanged handshakes in hope for a fair game unlike the one they had last year. Yes, Youngmin-hyung, I’m talking about you. Okay, both teams are flying up to their position. Side note, chaser Ahn Hyungseob of team Hufflepuff looks really handsome today”

“Park WOOJIN!”

“Yes I must agree that comment is unnecessary professor, I just can’t help it. Professor Kahi just blew the whistle to start the game!”

“And the quaffle is immediately taken by chaser Eunki from Ravenclaw. He flew straight through the chaser duo Gwanghyun and Guanlin from Hufflepuff. A neat pass to Jung Jung, and he’s going to sc--- No, Kwon Hyunbin managed to stop that strike.”

“It has been 15 minutes since the start of the game and the score of 60:00 leaning towards Ravenclaw! Im Youngmin is getting his groove back and he really doesn’t let any quaffle enter his goals easy today”

“Ong Seongwoo is moving, but I see no Golden Snitch near? Ong Seongwoo suddenly just flew up in the air, did he just spot the snitch? Why isn’t Taedong moving? Wait, Seongwoo is diving right back down with an unthinkable speed like an arrow? What is he doing? OH NO THERE IS A BLUDGER HEADING THAT WAY! Ong Seongwoo needs to brake or else there is gonna be a crash! HE IS NOT SLOWING DOWN! NO! Shihyun MOVE! NOOOOO!”

“Okay, everything is in control, Ong Seongwoo did manage to brake just in time. Yes, he’s scouted for the national team for a reason people, and did you guy see the speed of the Nimbus Extra that only top Quiddich players can have? Wow, unbelievable! But I think Ong Seongwoo just lost track of the snitch. It’s fine, we are still early into the game”

“Finally some movement from the Hufflepuff’s seeker! Kim Taedong is flying to right goal. Oh no I saw a bludger! Yes, a bludger is heading straight forward Kim Taedong but he doesn’t seem to be slowing down. WHAT IS WITH THE SEEKERS OF THIS MATCH! Pang! Kim Donghyun to the rescue, he just wacked the ball right out of Taedong’s way. Did you guys see how the bludger just fly far away with an incredible speed? Kim Donghyun earned the nickname 949 for a reason, and his strength is not something to joke about. Take it from me, who last year got sent to the hospital wing after being hit a bludger from Kim Donghyun.”

“The bludger Donghyun just hit is heading towards Shihyun. And yes, the bludger is out of the way thanks to first year beater Lee Euiwoong! But I saw a quaffle is flying at their direction! OH NO I don’t think Shihyun will be able to slow it down and turn it into another goal! IT’S AIMED STRAIGHT TOWARDS SHIHYUN’S BROOM! Is that a worried grasp from Gryffindor’s chaser Kim Yongguk I just heard? YES EUIWOONG HIT IT!... WAIT THAT IS THE WRONG DIRECTION? IT’S HEADING STRAIGHT TOWARDS… HEADSHOT!!!!!”

“I CAN’T BELIEVE IT! THIS IS INCREDIBLE!”

“WE JUST WITNESSED AN OWN GOAL FROM RAVENCLAW”

“THE CROWD IS GOING CRAZY! WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING THEY CAN SEE THIS HAPPEN? Also DONGHO-HYUNG YOU OWE ME 5 GALLOONS, I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN”

“Oh yes professor, I need to update everyone about Youngmin-hyung’s condition too. Yes, Lee Euiwoong hit the quaffle straight towards Im Youngmin’s direction and it knocked our beloved Ravenclaw off his broom!”

“Can somebody do us all a favor and remove Hwang Minhyun from the ground before he gets a heart attack? Ravenclaw is still in favor the win if Ong Seongwoo managed to find the snitch fast. Speaking of which, that must be why Kim Taedong is once again on the move! Somebody just aimed a bludger at that direction, but Yoo Seonho just prevented it from happen just in time. Ong Seongwoo’s on Kim Taedong’s tail with Hwanwoong following to keep him from being attacked by bludgers. It seems like the Ravenclaw team’s main focus is on protecting their seeker and preventing Hufflepuff from making goals so the game can quickly finish, instead of earning more points! That’s a good strategy seeing how the Ravenclaw’s keeper is unable to play now, and I’m sure this is one of many strategies Im Youngmin had up his sleeves for the team!”

“Euiwoong just aimed a bludger at Taedong, but luckily Donghyun didn’t allow that to happen. Yes, this is Hogwarts’ best beater 2 years in a row we are talking about here people. Wait, is that a golden snitch I’m seeing? Apparently it is, and the two seekers are speeding up. Ong Seongwoo is faster! THE SNITCH IS JUST A FEW METERS IN FRONT OF HIM”

“Yoo Seonho just hit a bludger right at that direction! ONG SEONGWOO BE CAREFUL!!!... Okay everything is once again in control, the Nimbus Extra stopped at the right time and Euiwoong just handled the bludger while Hwanwoong is still stuck inside a sea of yellow uniforms. Ong Seongwoo is back in the game, but where is the snitch? Kim Taedong is nearer! The snitch is in a arm reach now, can Ong Seongwoo manage to steal it right under Taedong’s nose? The answer is…”

“KIM TAEDONG GOT THE SNITCH! 150 : 120 TOWARDS HUFFLEPUFF! HUFFLEPUFF WON”

“A deepest thank you to both teams for giving their best today. The next match is an action-packed game between Gryffindor and Slytherin to see who’s going to compete with Hufflepuff for the Quiddich cup, promising to be as nerve-wracking as today’s match, even though I believe nothing can beat the own goal that knocked Im Youngmin off his broom today thanks to one Ravenclaw’s beater! See you guys again soon with commentator Ong Seongwoo. This is Park Woojin, sending off.”

\---

Im Youngmin opens his eyes and stares at the hospital wing’s ceiling. The fall wasn’t that bad, he managed to slower the speed and landed safely before passing out because the impact with the bludger on air. He has been unconscious since then, which explains why not until now that he feels the headache the bludger gave him.

“You woke up”

Youngmin immediately turns his head towards the direction where that familiar voice came from. And he immediately regrets it because the sudden movement makes the headache worse. Youngmin groans in pain. 

“Don’t move, you’re still in pain” - Sewoon lets out a small laugh then comes over to relocate Youngmin’s head back onto his pillow – “The whole Ravenclaw team was here earlier, but Euiwoong kept crying nonstop seeing you here, so professor Park Sungwoo kicked them out of the hospital wings.”

“But why are you here? I thought you were supposed to be back in the Hufflepuff’s common room and celebrate?”

“Of course I have to join my house in celebration, this is the second time in a row we’re entering the final after all” – Youngmin sighs at this – “But I thought come over to check on you is more important. But apparently I’m not welcomed here? So I will go now.”

Youngmin sits up in panic to grab Sewoon’s hand and stops the younger from leaving. 

“Ouch” – The Ravenclaw groans, closes his eyes for a moment so the dizziness will go away, still holding tightly onto Sewoon’s hand.

“Can you stop making sudden movements? Your headache will only get worse if you keep doing this” – Sewoon playfully nags, unsuccessfully trying to remove his hand out of Youngmin’s grab – “I thought you wanted me to go?”

“NO!” – Youngmin squeezes Sewoon’s hand – “It’s just… I don’t think I can face you right now after what happened in the field earlier…”

Sewoon pauses, than once again lets out a small laugh after realizing what Youngmin is talking about.

“Don’t be silly, you were the coolest out there today. When you were still in the game, my team was struggling so badly. You really didn’t let anything go into your goals. We only won because Taedong caught the snitch. I mean, 150 over 120? Unbelievable”

“You are just saying that to not make me feel bad”

“I would never. To be honest, I like Youngmin, who was focused on the game and played his best for the team, rather than the Im Youngmin that didn’t do anything last year”

“So you like me? Or at least when I’m focus?” – Youngmin awkwardly adds.

“I hear you’re planning to study Runes?” 

Youngmin startles. Yes he’s planning to study Runes because it’s one of Sewon’s favorite subjects, and Seongwoo said the best way to get close to someone is to share their hobbies, but how does Sewoon know about this? But that has nothing to do with Youngmin’s previous question.

“I don’t think studying Runes will do any help” – Sewoon continues – “You should use that time to learn more about feelings and relationships” – Youngmin is still dumdfounded, Sewoon sighs – “Do you honestly think I come to watch you practice because I have too much free times? To the point that I had to sneak in when Minhyun-hyung wasn’t paying attention? You and I both know nobody plans strategies during those field practices, I didn’t have any reason to be there but I still came. So yes, I hope that answers your question”

The Ravenclaw freezes in shock. Youngmin is one of the brightest students in his year, best in his class in Charms and Defense of The Dark Arts, he got all Os for his O.W.Ls, he is Hogwarts’ Magical Chess champion, but right now his brain doesn’t seem to be able to process Sewoon’s words. He understands everything completely, but this is not what Youngmin has planned. The Quiddich captain imagined many scenarios about how he would confess to the younger, but laying in the hospital wings with his head being wrapped with white gauges and Sewoon’s the one doing all the talking? That thought never crossed Youngmin’s mind. 

Sewoon stares at the frozen red headed in front of him and slowly comes closer, close enough so only Youngmin can hear him whispering “Donghyun told me this would make you feel better” – then he proceeds with laying a small kiss on Youngmin’s forehead and quickly walks away, trying to act calmly, but his burning red ears give it away. 

“Hurry up and get better! I don’t want to go to Hogsmeade alone next weekend” – The Hufflepuff’s prefect adds, unable to control his face from turning red – “Please don’t misunderstand, I just want you to get well soon. I will go for real now” 

“Sewoon-ah” – Youngmin laughs – “I will do my best in studying”

“Studying Runes?”

“No, studying about relationships, since after today I will have to take charge of our relationship, right?”

Sewoon’s face turns into the same color with Youngmin’s hair, lets out a small huff and walks away, leaving an over-the-moon Im Youngmin in the hospital wings. Suddenly, Youngmin doesn’t feel any pain anymore.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. euiwoong aimed the bludger at youngmin on purpose, which will be explained in later chapters.  
> 2\. youngmin is an idiot.  
> 3\. everybody loves sewoon.  
> 4\. the next chapter is their hogsmeade date
> 
>  
> 
> ♡ ravenclaw 
> 
> youngmin (keeper, captain), seongwoo (seeker), jung jung - eunki - shihyun (chaser), hwanwoong - euiwoong (beater) 
> 
> lee youjin is head of the house, potion professor
> 
> hwang minhyun is hogwarts' head boy
> 
>  
> 
> ♡ hufflepuff 
> 
> taedong (seeker, captain), hyunbin (keeper), hyungseob - guanlin - gwanghyun (chaser), donghyun - seonho (beater)
> 
> yoon jisung is head of the house, divination professor
> 
> jeong sewoon is the house's prefect


	2. hogsmeade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It would be THE understatement of the year to say Youngmin isn’t nervous for his Hogsmeade date with Sewoon. And Youngmin is getting on everyone’s nerves, especially his roommates: Hwang Minhyun and Ong Seongwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back with the second chapter, I'm not overly happy with this one but i still have to post it in order to work on the next chapter lol.

It would be the understatement of the year to say Youngmin isn’t nervous for his Hogsmeade date with Sewoon. And Youngmin is getting on everyone’s nerves, especially his roommates: Hwang Minhyun and Ong Seongwoo.

“I swear to God, I’m gonna hex your head off if you keep acting like that” – Minhyun closes the book he’s been trying to read for the last hour or two, but couldn’t because of his roommate’s antics.

“You haven’t tried to hex him yet? I’m trying to think of a reasonable excuse to cover the Im Youngmin’s murder I’m about to commit” – Seongwoo dramatically sighs – “Dude, it’s not even your first date with Sewoon, why are you acting like a little nervous schoolgirl?” 

“Hogsmeade date is different! I have to think about a perfectly thought-out plan of where-to-go and what-to-do, or else this date will be ruined, he will hate me, and we will have to break up!” – Youngmin cries, unconsciously messing up his hair like he always does whenever he’s in stress.

“You are being too dramatic, I’m sure Sewoon’s fine with whatever you have in mind. I mean, the boy already agreed to date a loser like you…” – cues Youngmin grabbing the nearest thing he can reach from his bedside table to throw it at Seongwoo’s face – “… a violence loser, and I’m sure he likes you too, even though I’m questioning why, and how, so can you just stop driving us crazy with all of these nonsenses?”

“I charmed my way to his heart” 

“By “charmed” you mean you literally fell off your broom, hit your head, went unconscious for a few hours, and Sewoon felt too pity for you so he agreed to date you so you won’t do more harms to yourself?” – Seongwoo snickers.

“AND to your house, let’s not forget how you singlehandedly handed over the Quiddich cup to Hufflepuff last year just to woo the prefect of that house” – Minhyun bitterly adds.

“Almost blew his chances with Sewoon too. I can’t believe this idiot thought someone like Sewoon would appreciate his betrayal” 

“Can you two please for the love of Merlin let that go?”

“No” – Minhyun and Seongwoo says in unison – “But seriously, everything is gonna be fine, don’t overthink it, Sewoon won’t break up with you just because of one lousy date” – the Headboy pats the redhead’s shoulder – “And it’s not like I’m planning to go spying on you two tomorrow with my spy team which includes a lot of Sewoon’s fans” – Seongwoo mischievously adds and laughs his heart out after seeing the full horror look on Youngmin’s face.

Is it too late to go to Sewoon's place and tell him they need to cancel their date?

\---

Ong Seongwoo is a man of his words, when he said he’d spy on his bestfriend’s date, he didn’t mean it as a joke, and by the way the redhead keeps scanning around while holding Sewoon’s hand, it’s obvious that Youngmin can sense somebody’s spying on him too.

But what Youngmin doesn’t know, that it’s not just “somebody”, one third of Hogwarts’s population (minus the professors, probably) are spying on his date with the Hufflepuff prefect, thanks to Ong Seongwoo’s very convincing words. Donghyun and Gwanghyun are here, not much of a surprise seeing how the two of them follow Sewoon wherever he goes and worship the ground he walks on.

“Euiwoong, you know mentally stabbing Youngmin won’t help your case right?” – Seongwoo laughs at the small Ravenclaw, who looks like he can kill Youngmin right now if he doesn’t let go of Sewoon’s hand.

“I have no idea what you are talking about” – Euiwoong huffs.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten how you aim the bludger directly at your own Quiddich captain during that Quiddich match” – Minhyun scorns – “Your crush on Sewoon is getting out of hand”.

“Speaking of “crushes”, what are you doing here Minhyun, I don’t remember you being in the Sewoon’s fan club?” – Seongwoo laughs – “Unless you have something you want to declare today?”.

“Shut up, you and I both know I’m here to make sure that idiot won’t make a fool out of himself, I need to protect my house’s Quiddich captain’s image” 

“Good luck with that. I’m here to make sure he makes a fool out of himself”

“I hate you”

“No you don’t”

“Can the two of you shut up? Some of us actually want to watch what’s going on right now” – Park Woojin speaks up under his invisible cloth, and Ahn Hyungseob who is hiding under the same cloth just nods in agreement.

“I thought you were kidding when you said you wanted to come with us to take notes on how relationships work. You’re actually taking notes!” – Minhyun grabs the notebook full of tiny notes (“Research: How can you know your significant other is feeling cold so you can give them your coat?” “Holding hands – how to do it?”…) out of Woojin’s hand. The Gryffindor goes bright red and �snatches the notebook from Minhyun’s hand. The notebook falls into the snow, which suddenly makes a loud noise. The couple let go off each other’s lingering hands and turns around in shock to find the culprit. Nobody moves for a minutes, until Sewoon lets out a breath of relief and processes to hold onto Youngmin’s hand once again.

“Sewoon-hyung will be very disappointed if he knows we’re spying on his date again” – Gwanghyun silently murmurs, which leads Seongwoo and Minhyun to let out a groan.

“You two don’t know how scary Sewoon can be when’s angry. He gave all of us the silent treatment last time and Hyunbin almost cried begging Sewoon to talk to him again” – Taedong pats Gwanghyun’s back while talking to the Ravenclaw duo – “I had to cancel 2 Quiddich practices because no one wanted to practice knowing they’ve hurted Sewoon’s feelings”.

“So why did you guys still agree to spy on Sewoon after that?” – Seongwoo asks the Hufflepuff’s Quiddich captain, completely ignores Minhyun’s complains about how he couldn’t believe his Quiddich team didn’t win over Hufflepuff.

“It’s Im Youngmin we’re talking about here!” – Kim Donghyun finally speaks up, his eyes still haven’t moved from the couple’s holding hands.

Ong Seongwoo fights the urge to say something in defense of his best friend. Sure, despite being a Quiddich captain, and in the top 10 of his year, Youngmin is far from perfect. The boy is a overthinker, he doesn’t know how to dress himself if you take away his plaided shirt collection, he can be really headstrong sometimes, he will turn himself into a lovesick idiot whenever Sewoon is in eyesight, he has low alcohol tolerance, he’s an idiot when it comes to his own feeling, he cares too much… Ong Seongwoo suddenly forgets what he's trying to prove here.

\---

The Three Broomsticks.

Ong Seongwoo can’t believe Youngmin’s idea of a “romantic date” is to have butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks! He's starting to believe he doesn’t have to pull any strings in order to screw up his bestfriend’s date when Youngmin’s already doing it all on his own. 

The pub is usually packed, but because today’s the first day out for Hogwarts students, the place is overly crowded. You can barely find a seat here right now, so in order to spy on the couple without being noticed, the whole gang decided it’s best to pretend they’re just normal customers wanting to have a cup of warm butterbeer during a cold winter day. And the look of pure horror on Youngmin’s face when he saw his best friends entered the pub is something Seongwoo swears he will never EVER forget.

“What are you doing here?” – If he could punch that ridiculous and unreasonably handsome face of his best friend right now, Youngmin would do it without a second thought.

“Relax dude, we just want some butterbeers, it’s not like this is some kinda private location that only you can enter” – Seongwoo rolls his eyes and signals to Minhyun who’s at the bartender table to get their butterbeer order – “Hi Sewoon!”

“Hello Seongwoo-hyung!” – The Hufflepuff prefect waves at Seongwoo – “Youngmin-hyung, move a bit so Seongwoo-hyung and Minhyun-hyung can have a seat” 

“It’s fine, Youngmin doesn’t want us to stay here” – Minhyun hands over the butterbeer to Seongwoo and laughs when he sees Youngmin already trying to explain to Sewoon how it’s not true.

“No seriously, you two please sit here with Youngmin! I just saw Donghyun and Gwanghyun enter, I’m gonna go say hi to them.” – Sewoon offers the three a smile then disappears into the crowd to find his friends.

“So, a romantic date at the crowdest place in the wizardry world. Real smooth!” – Minhyun snickers while Seongwoo steals a chip from Youngmin’s plate.

“Shut up! And you two need to stop following us!” – The tall redhead sighs, ruffles his own head of hair.

“Offended! We did no such things!” – Seongwoo dramatically grabs his chest as if Youngmin’s words has physically hurted him.

“But please tell us you are planning to go somewhere else besides here. This can not be what you meant when you said you’d planned out a perfect date for Sewoon, right?” – Minhyun scans the old, crusty and overpacked pub – “Because I swear if I were Sewoon, I would break up with you in a heartbeat right now”

“To be honest, if I were Sewoon, I wouldn’t agree to date him in the first place” - Seongwoo shrugs, stealing another piece of chips.

“You two need to give me more credits, of course I had other plans to do today, fool-proof plans that I’m sure Sewoon will love” – Youngmin says proudly – “Plans that don’t involve you two being in it, so I’d really appreciate if you can just go, and take the Hufflepuff kids with you too”

\---

Okay, Seongwoo has to give credit where credit is due. Youngmin’s plan wasn’t that bad after all.

After having butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks, Youngmin takes Sewoon to Honeydukes - Donghyun explains to Seongwoo about Sewoon’s sweet-tooth and how the prefect would have sweets instead of real meals whenever he’s given the chance – which explains how the normally sleepy-looking Hufflepuff suddenly becomes so excited and looks like he’s having the time of his life dragging Youngmin around to taste all the sweets he could lay his hands on. The couple leaves Honeydukes after buying some sweets to go. At the candy store, the gang spotted Guanlin and Seonho, who threatened to report everything back to the couple if Seongwoo didn’t allow the two to join the spying trip.

No one else besides Seongwoo and Minhyun know that Youngmin’s crush on Sewoon started 3 years ago after seeing the Hufflepuff performed during Hogwarts annual winter dance, and that crush got worse whenever the Ravenclaw quiddich captain spotted the younger Hufflepuff randomly bursted into songs while playing his guitar. So that probably explains why they are at Hogsmeade’s best musical instrument store, and Sewoon looks so happy that Seongwoo swears the boy’s smile right now can actually cure diseases. 

“This is actually very romantic of Youngmin” – Minhyun whispers – “We all know Sewoon loves music, but taking him to the best store here and buying him a whole new guitar because his old guitar is too used? I’m not sure this is my idiot best friend I’m looking at right now”

“This is the happiest I’ve seen Sewoon-hyung” – Euiwoong murmurs sadly, while Woojin takes another note (“Find out what they like best!”).

“I’m so gonna ask Sewoon-hyung for his old guitar now that he got a new one” – Seongwoo isn’t sure who’s talking since he’s too busy looking at the couple, but he guesses it's Donghyun.

“EVERYBODY HUSH! I think Sewoon-hyung just said he’s gonna sing something” – Seonho whispers rather loudly that Seongwoo afraids the couple may hear him, but they don’t, seeing how both of them still too focus on each other.

“He’s gonna sing one of his self-written song!” – This time it’s Hyunbin. For the love of Merlin, are the Hufflepuff kids purposely trying to get caught right now with all the noisy whispering?

“Did he just say he write this song for Youngmin-hyung?” – Another loud whisper from Taedong. That’s it, this is the last time Seongwoo takes the Hufflepuff kids to go spy on anything. 

“Awww”

“Shut up, Sewoon’s singing!” 

And it’s like they are listening to an angel as soon as Sewoon strums the first chord on his guitar and starts singing.

“Others don’t really know  
But I make a lot of mistakes and I’m slow  
You say you like me  
But what if you stop liking me after you get to know me?

Actually, I get irritated, sometimes sensitive  
I’m picky with food sometimes  
I don’t like scary things either

Sometimes, I say bad things  
Not good with chopsticks  
But I like you  
Now I’ll tell you

If it’s ok, if it’s still ok  
If you’re ok, if so  
I will stay by your side like this  
If it’s ok, if you still like me  
If you’re ok, if so  
Will you make me the person who will love you?

Baby you make my life complete  
Baby you make my love complete  
You, you make me wanna be a better person  
Baby you make my life complete  
Baby you make my love complete  
Every moment  
I feel like I’m born again

I was going to properly prepare  
Then tell you  
But since you’re in front of me  
I think this is the perfect time

I have so much to say  
But I can’t organize my thoughts  
I like you  
So I’ll tell you now

If it’s ok, if it’s still ok  
If you’re ok, if so  
I will stay by your side like this  
If it’s ok, if you still like me  
If you’re ok, if so  
Will you make me the person who will love you?

It won’t always be good  
It won’t always be easy  
I won’t make a lot of promises  
But I will keep this moment for a long time

Baby you make my life complete  
Baby you make my love complete  
You make me wanna be a better person  
Baby you make my life complete  
Baby you make my love complete  
Every moment  
I feel like I’m born again”

There is a complete silence. Everybody is in shock over Sewoon’s honey singing voice, and that beautiful song he just played. Seongwoo suddenly feels somewhat guilty for following the couple and witnessing this sweet moment that it’s supposed to be just for the two of them, and not for anyone else to see. Seongwoo is considering about coming clean to his best friend later and saying sorry for intruding such private moment when…

“OH HOLLY MERLIN”

“COVER THE KIDS’ EYES!”

“THEY ARE KISSING!!!”

“Taedong-hyung let go off me! I’m fourth year already!”

“Minhyun-hyung let go off me! I wanna see!”

“Stop stepping on my feet, I’m not gonna let you see this Euiwoong, I don’t want to see my best friend gets killed”

So here they are, Minhyun trying his best to get a hold of Seonho, Seongwoo being stepped on the foot by Euiwoong, Hyunbin's covering Guanlin’s eyes, Hyungseob grabbing onto Woojin’s shoulder too tight that it’s gonna leave marks, while Donghyun and Gwanghyun keep staring at the couple, their eyes about to leave its sockets and their cheeks all red. Time seems to stop. Nobody seems to be breathing. They really shouldn’t look, but they can’t seem to be able to turn the face away either.

It feels like minutes have passed when Sewoon finally pulls back and releases his grab on Youngmin’s shirt. The Hufflepuff prefect laughs at the dumbfounded look on the Ravenclaw quiddich captain’s face before giving him another kiss on the cheek. Then they walk out of the musical instrument store together with Sewoon's new guitar, their hands intertwined, of course.

That’s not before the couple turn and take a look at the gang’s direction, and the Hufflepuff speaks loudly and clearly in everyone’s horror:

“We are going to the Shrieking Shack next. If you guys are planning to follow us, then please come out so we can all go together. But I strongly suggest everyone to enjoy Hogsmeade by themselves from now on, because I’m sure no one is going to enjoy watching us privately continue doing what we just did earlier” 

That sentence works like magic, the gang goes their separated ways afterwards, with the first year decides to go on a food tour around Hogsmeade (Seonho’s idea), Hyungseob drags Woojin to Honeydukes (“I’ve been dying to go there, and we didn’t get the chance to enjoy the store earlier…” - Hyungseobs’s puppy eyes are Woojin’s weakness), the Hufflepuffs all go to the Weasleys’ Jokes Store, and Minhyun literally has to beg Seongwoo to stop following Youngmin and Sewoon around again, because the couple deserve their privacy, and because, according to Seongwoo, Minhyun’s innocent mind will explode if he gets to see what’s probably going on at the Shrieking Shack right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. the song sewoon sang is If You (괜찮다면) from the EVER album aka a very underrated gem.
> 
> 2\. i'm really bad at writing cheesy things.
> 
> 3\. this is not their first date lol it's just their first date outside Hogwarts (i feel the need to explain this bc i feel like it'd be weird for them to kiss and stuff right away on their first date right lol)
> 
> 4\. i actually cried (like literally cried real tears) reading a comment from last chapter, i dont think words can explain how much it meant to me ilysm


	3. jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you want us to help? With Youngmin? We can try to talk to him?” – Seongwoo kindly offers, but it isn’t like they haven’t tried to talk to their idiotic friend, and those conversations always come to an end because none of them want to strangle the others.
> 
>  
> 
> “I don’t think it will help, and I’m sure you two have tried already. But thank you for the thoughts, I really appreciate it” – The younger laughs but there is no humor behind it – “You two should go inside, it’s crazy cold out here, and if you can, please tell Jaehwan-hyung to hurry up before I die because of hypothermic”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, 27 more days to youngdongpo's shared schedule in tokyo, and 26 more days to youngmin's birthday, but sure i'm not counting.

“I’m so bored” – Ong Seongwoo whines the moment he enters his shared dormitory with Minhyun and Youngmin after his Potion class. His roommates are occupied with their own things: Minhyun is busy writing an essay for whichever class he’s having, and Youngmin is laying on his bed reading.

 

“Guys, did you hear me? I just said I’m so bored” – Seongwoo walks toward Youngmin and snatches the book out of the taller boy (he doesn’t dare to mess with Minhyun when the Head Boy is doing his homework, because even though Seongwoo loves to joke around, he still appreciates his life and doesn’t have any plan to end it soon when messing with a busy Hwang Minhyun is the fastest way for him to die) – “Let’s do something together!”.

 

“Can’t. I have to finish this History of Magic essay and then I have a prefect meeting at soon” – Minhyun answers, not bother looking up at Seongwoo.

 

“Youngmin? You, me, sneak into the kitchen to steal some chips, how about that?” – Seongwoo changes his target to his other best friend, who obviously looking like he doesn’t have plans, with Minhyun just confirmed that his boyfriend was unavailable for tonight too.

 

“Youngmin can’t too. I think it’s better if you go ask Daniel to join whatever you have in mind. I think Youngmin is gonna spend the whole night sulking in his bed” – Minhyun replies from behind his stack of books before Youngmin even gets the chance to say anything.

 

“Daniel has Quiddich practice since it’s Gryffindor vs Slytherin next week” – Seongwoo sighs, as if he would ask these losers to hang with him if Daniel’s free to tonight – “And why is Youngmin scheduled to spend the night sulking?”

 

“I’m not sulking. Shut up.” – Annoyance lingers in Youngmin’s voice.

 

“Minhyun, would you mind translate what’s wrong with Youngmin?”

 

“He and Sewoon are not talking with each other, actually it’s Sewoon not talking to Youngmin, because Youngmin is an idiot that loves to overthink and get jealous over nothing” – Minhyun deadpans, still not looking up from his patchment.

 

“What did you do this time?” – Seongwoo turns to the red haired boy – “Oh wait! Don’t tell me you still think it’s reasonable to be jealous with Jaehwan from year 6?” – Seongwoo dramatically cries out, his best friend can be really stupid sometimes.

 

“Shut up! I’m not jealous! And mind you, it’s completely reasonable to think of other scenarios, because honestly why would every time I asked him out, he’s busy, but he’s always free to have musical practices with Jaehwan?” – The Quiddich captain angrily throws his pillow into a corner and accidentally breaks a teacup while doing so.

 

“You are being stupid” – Minhyun sighs, closing his book and rolling his now-completed essay – “And because it was my teacup you’ve just broken, I’m not going to check on Sewoon on your behalf during the prefect meeting today” – The Head Boy stands up, completely ignores Youngmin’s protest, grabs his winter coat on the way and walks out of the room – “Have fun sulking, Youngmin. And have fun dealing with a sulky Youngmin, Seongwoo. You kids better not make a mess when I’m gone.”

 

\---

 

It’s strange for both Minhyun and Seongwoo, who were heading back to their dorm from the library, to see the Hufflepuff’s prefect standing in front of the gate leading to the Ravenclaw’s common room, because usually when Sewoon wanted to meet Youngmin, he wouldn’t wait here (Youngmin said it was because Sewoon hated climbing up all the way to the Ravenclaw Tower, but his best friends knew Sewoon only did that so Euiwoong wouldn’t have more reasons to hex Youngmin), and also because Youngmin is currently in the library, falling asleep on top of his Charm essay.

 

“Sewoon-ah” – Minhyun approachs the younger – “If you are waiting for Youngmin, you should go to the –“

 

“I’m waiting for Jaehwan-hyung” – The Hufflepuff prefect politely answers – “We were having band practice but my guitar string broke. Donghyun took my old guitar and also the case somewhere earlier which was why I couldn’t change the string. So Jaehwan-hyung went back to get his other guitar for me to use”

 

“You don’t have to explain yourself to us Sewoon-ah…” – Seongwoo looks at the younger, offers him a small smile.

 

“I know, but I want to. I already have Youngmin-hyung to misunderstand and overanalyze everything I do” – Sewoon bitterly chuckles.

 

Minhyun and Seongwoo share a look. They feel bad for the Hufflepuff boy, and to be honest, if they could kick some senses into Youngmin, they would do it in a heartbeat - “Are you and Youngmin still fighting?”

 

“I wouldn’t call this as “fighting”. This is more like I’m refused to see Youngmin-hyung because I don’t have the energy to defend myself from his overthinking scenarios anymore” – Sewoon gives the two Ravenclaws a sad smile. Sewoon looks too tired to lifeless that Minhyun and Seongwoo have to physically refrain themselves from running over to give Sewoon a giant hug and repeating apologize to the poor boy for their best friend’s stupidity.

 

“Do you want us to help? With Youngmin? We can try to talk to him?” – Seongwoo kindly offers, but it isn’t like they haven’t tried to talk to their idiotic friend, and those conversations always come to an end because none of them want to strangle the others.

 

“I don’t think it will help, and I’m sure you two have tried already. But thank you for the thoughts, I really appreciate it” – The younger laughs but there is no humor behind it – “You two should go inside, it’s crazy cold out here, and if you can, please tell Jaehwan-hyung to hurry up before I die because of hypothermic”

 

\---

 

When Minhyun and Seongwoo returned to the librabry and told Youngmin how they just met Sewoon earlier, they didn’t expect the Quiddich captain’s reaction would be like this. And by “this”, they meant to spy on Sewoon’s band practice with Jaehwan. Despite their protest, Minhyun and Seongwoo still agreed to join Youngmin, so that they could prevent their best friend from doing something too stupid that could harm his relationship with the Hufflepuff’s prefect.

 

“Whose guitar is that? That’s not the one I bought for Sewoon?” – Youngmin asked under the invincible cloth, eyes still not moving from Sewoon’s figure in the far distance.

 

“Did you even listen to us earlier? Sewoon’s guitar string was broken so he had to borrow Jaehwan’s” – Seongwoo desperately sighs, trying to not choke Youngmin right here right now.

 

“They are sitting too close to each other”

 

“No they are not. There is a reasonably far distance between them. Are you blinded or you really can’t see the giant guitar case Sewoon put in between him and Jaehwan?” – Minhyun tries the best he can to keep his composure – “You want to know what is “too close to each other”? Us, right now, hiding inside a one-person invincible cloth!”

 

“They are laughing”

 

“Oh for Merlin’s sake do you expect them to cry while practice? – If he can hit his best friend and it won’t go into his records, Seongwoo swears he will do it without a second thought.

 

The three Ravenclaw continue their spying mission for another 30 minutes without exchanging a word to each other. This is boring, because where they can barely hear Sewoon and Jaehwan from where they are standing, so all they can do is to stare at the two. It’s the first time in a long while that Minhyun actually has time to take a deep look at the Hufflepuff’s prefect, despite being able to see each other pretty usually through prefect meetings and group dates with Youngmin, Seongwoo and Daniel (where they made fun of Minhyun for being single, but let’s not go too deep into this right now). The younger Hufflepuff seems different than what Minhyun remembered. If Sewoon looked so alive and happy during his Hogsmeade date with Youngmin, then the Sewoon that Minhyun’s looking at is 180 degrees different. Sewoon looks so drained that Minhyun believes he can fall asleep any minutes now, and this is the only time Minhyun sees Sewoon strum his guitar without any happiness or enjoyment. Minhyun wonders what is wrong with the Hufflepuff, is it because of his fight with Youngmin?

 

Another 30 minutes pass when Sewoon decides he’s too tired to continue and asks Jaehwan for another practice schedule. They end their band practice with a friendly hug. A hug that is too quick and too casual for anyone to analyze it as anything else, but that’s unless you are Im Youngmin.

 

So here they are, with the couple staring straight at each other, none of them speaks or breaths, Minhyun and Seongwoo try to look as apologetic as they can be, while Jaehwan tries his best the blend into the background.

 

“You spied on me?” – The Hufflepuff begins, a cold smile appears on his face.

 

“You told me there was nothing to be worried about” – Youngmin continues.

 

“And there is?” – The cold smile doesn’t fade from Sewoon’s face.

 

“You two hugged” – If looks can kill, Kim Jaehwan is already a dead man.

 

Then the smile disappears. Seongwoo can actually feel a chill in his spine while looking at Sewoon’s right now. The Hufflepuff’s prefect is famous for his calm and collected personality, and apparently, besides his fellow Hufflepuff friends, nobody ever get to witness Sewoon lost his cool. Seongwoo used to jokingly express how much he wanted to see Youngmin’s boyfriend lose his cool for once, but he didn’t expect it to happen now so soon.

 

“I’m tired” – Sewoon’s voice is so even and smooth, that if you don’t know what is going on right now, you won’t even give it a second thought – “I’m too tired to explain myself to you right now”

 

“I don’t remember seeing you try. Didn’t you decide to not talk to me all together in the first place?” – Seongwoo wishes his friend can just shut up.

 

“Because I thought you trusted me more than this! Do you know how hurt I felt when I knew you didn’t trust me and went on with your suspicions?”

 

“What else do you want me to think? For the last few weeks, whenever I had plan for us to do something together, you always made excuses to skip, but somehow you’re always free to have band practice with Jaehwan?”

 

Sewoon lets out a loud laugh before goes back to repeatedly stabbing Youngmin with his eyes – “ You think I want this? No offense to Jaehwan-hyung, but all I wanted to do tonight and also the during our band practices for the last few weeks was go back to my room and sleep until I can’t sleep anymore”.

 

“But that doesn’t explain how you didn’t bother to meet me nowadays. You can’t blame me for feeling the way I’m feeling right now. There are two of us in this relationship, but it seems like I’m always the one putting more efforts into it. If you can just care enough…” – For someone who’s known for being a over-thinker, Youngmin doesn’t seem like he did a second thought before spilling those words out.

 

“Well If you cared enough, you would know I had to go to the hospital wings multiple times in the last few weeks because of dehydration and exhaustion. So yes, I’m sorry for making excuses to skip whatever you had in plan, but it wasn’t easy do juggling with prefect duties, O.W.L.s preparation, band practices for the upcoming Winter Dance, and also be a good boyfriend to you.” – Sewoon deadpans – “And for Merlin’s sake, don’t think just because you were the one who got feelings first, that I’m just a heartless rock that do nothing more than takes your love for granted!”

 

The Hufflepuff’ prefect’s eyes are bloodshot, he has his hand into fists, you can see blood rising form his face, but he still manages to keep that icy cold tone when talking. The temperature of the room feels like it has dropped to minus degrees. Once again, nobody dares to speak or breathe. Youngmin tries to find something to reply, but nothing comes out.

 

“If you have nothing else to say, then please excuse me, I need to go back to the dormitory to rest. And I still think it’s for the best that we don’t see each other from now on”.

 

\---

 

Youngmin thought he would have to convince Hwang Minhyun to go talk to Sewoon for him. Youngmin made detailed plan on how he would beg his best friend to go talk to Sewoon after one of their prefect meetings, very detailed plans involved Youngmin having to clean their dormitory for the rest of the 7th year. So he was generally surprised to see Minhyun automatically agreed to talk to Sewoon as soon as Youngmin asked. Hwang Minhyun was disappointed in his best friend for acting like an idiot, but he’s still his best friend, and Minhyun understands how important Sewoon is to his best friend. That’s why he corners the 5th year as soon as their prefect meeting finishes.

 

“Minhyun-hyung, please …” – Sewoon sighs, the last thing he wants right now is having to talk about Youngmin.

 

“I’m not here for Youngmin” – Minhyun reassures the younger – “That idiot needs to figure out how to solve this by himself, but I’m here for you”.

 

“Me?” – The Hufflepuff’ prefect dumbfounds.

 

“Yes you! I talked to your roommates Taedong and Hyunbin after what happened last time, and they told me about how you were driving yourself to exhaustion these days” – Minhyun looks straight at Sewoon. Minhyun finally understands that strange familiarity he felt when he looked at Sewoon that time he and Youngmin spied on the younger during his band practice. How Sewoon looks right now is exactly how Minhyun used to look like two years ago. Sewoon was a worse version of Minhyun in 5th year, because at least Minhyun only had to struggle with prefect duties and O.W.L.s preparation at that time, he didn’t have to juggle with band practices and a relationship too.

 

“They probably over-exaggerated. I’m fine. A little bit lack of sleep, but I’m fine hyung.” – Sewoon gives a comforting smile that probably will fool others, but this is Hwang Minhyun, Hogwarts’ Head Boy we are talking about.

 

“I also went to the hospital wings. And I can confirm that your “multiple times” actually means at least 5 times a week. Professor Park Sungwoo told me he’s worried about you, and he did try to make you stay at the hospital wings for further check-ups, but you refused every time.” – Minhyun continues – “Don’t lie to me Sewoon, I was in your shoe once, I know how it felt!”

 

“I won’t say that it has been easy, but I can do this! It’s gonna be better after the Winter dance, I can scratch band practices off my list by then” – Sewoon sighs – “And at this rate, I don’t think I even have a relationship to be taken care of, so it’s going to be fine”

 

“Is that why you wanted to distant yourself from Youngmin? Because you’re too busy?”

 

“I didn’t want to deal with him. Do I miss him? Sure. But I don’t want to add having to deal with Youngmin into my list too” – Sewoon mumbles – “He deserves somebody else that can actually spend times with him, and care for him, you know? I can’t do anything for him besides making him worried about me”

 

“So you want to break up?”

 

“Want to? I love him too much to even think about it, but breaking up will be better for Youngmin”

 

“You know, for someone who’s known for being smart, you and Youngmin can be really stupid” – Minhyun laughs, and continues before Sewoon can protest – “Don’t argue with me, you two are really stupid. But since we are talking about you here, I’m going to offer you some words of wisdom: it’s better to have somebody to lean on during these times, and you will regret it if you do something as idiotic as breaking up right now”

 

“But he deserves better”

 

“Right now, the best he has is you, and you are trying to take that away from Youngmin, do you think he will be happy with it?” – The Head Boy gives the Hufflepuff’ prefect a questioning look – “If there is anything a 5th year me would be jealous of you, that’s probably that you have someone special like Youngmin to help you through this period. And it will get better, so why are you already talking about giving up?”

 

\---

 

Minhyun goes back to his dormitory that night and completely ignores an anticipating Youngmin. These two idiots need to find their way back together, and Minhyun already did everything he could, so he will just watch from now on. This is why Youngmin has to resolve to his second best option.

 

“What do you mean I’m your second best option? This is an insult to my mastermind brain!” – Seongwoo scolds, drinking his whole bottle of butterbeer in one go.

 

“Well, you are my best option now. So can you just stop drinking and tell me what to do? I didn’t say I took you out so you could drink all that you wanted” – Youngmin snatched the bottle from Seongwoo’s hand – “Minhyun already said he didn’t want to involve. That arse promised me he would talk to Sewoon, did so, and then said he didn’t want to involve.”

 

“What did you expect, I’m surprised Minhyun even agreed to go talk to Sewoon for you in the first place, seeing how he was about to choke you on our way back to the dorm that night” – Seongwoo laughs, shoving a chip into his mouth.

 

“I’m his best friend!” – The red headed boy yelled.

 

“And Sewoon is his best prefect, who Minhyun has been aiming to give the Head Boy pin to when he leaves Hogwarts. That trumps “best friend” in Minhyun’s book”

 

“Like I said, he is an arse”

 

“But you were a bigger arse to Sewoon back then, don’t you think so?” – Seongwoo starts, Youngmin can only sigh at this – “Minhyun was like that back in 5th year too, and he didn’t have the same workload as Sewoon right now. Can you remember how many times we were this close to being hexed our heads off because Minhyun was too stressed out? If anything, Sewoon actually handles this whole thing way better that Minhyun did”

 

“He could have told me… I could have helped him” – The Quiddich captain exclaims, staring at his empty butterbeer bottle.

 

“He probably didn’t want you to worry, and look at how you repay him, by doubting him and acting like an idiot” – Seongwoo looks at his defeated best friend – “But since you come to me for helps, I’m going to give you some foolproof ideas.” 

\---

 

If you ask Sewoon how he expected his day would be like, Sewoon will give you some answer about his classes, then band practices, then prefect duties. So to say this is not what Sewoon has expected is an very big understatement. Sewoon didn’t expect to see a 2nd year Ravenclaw (Sewoon remembers his name is Dongbin, a friend of Guanlin, that boy once cried his heart out during the sorting ceremony because he didn’t get sorted into Hufflepuff with his best friend) running towards him at full speed, breathlessly ranting about how their Quiddich captain just fell off his broom at an extremely high distance during a fly practice with his best friend Ong Seongwoo and that Sewoon needed to be at the hospital wings right now before it was too late. And he didn’t expect that on his way rushing to the hospital wings, a completely normal looking Youngmin pulled him into a dark classroom, trapped him in a corner, and almost gave him the scare of his life.

 

“ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?” – Sewoon still hasn’t able to catch his breath yet. This is the first time in a long time there is just the two of them, and Sewoon is already considering about practice some curses on Youngmin.

 

“Hi” – The older awkwardly laughs

 

“You look fine for someone who just fell off his broom” - Sewoon looks at Youngmin.

 

“Yeah about that… I just wanted to talk to you”

 

“And casually come by and ask me to talk to you like a normal person wouldn’t work?” – The Hufflepuff tries his best not to laugh at his boyfriend (are they still in a relationship?), and acts as cold as he can.

 

“I didn’t know if you wanted to talk to me or not” 

 

“So you resolve to kidnapping. Good plan you have there” - Sewoon mocks, trying his best to ignore the way his heart is beating too fast over the sight of Youngmin.

 

“I miss you” - Youngmin cuts Sewoon off with a sudden confession - “I miss you so much it’s actually driving me crazy. I miss you. I miss your smile. I miss the way you always pull your head up and laugh. I miss how you play with my fingers when we hold hands. I miss listening to your songs. I miss having you near. I miss everything about you”.

“...”

“And I’m sorry. I should have been more understanding. I should have trusted you. I know this may sound like an excuse but I love you so much that I was afraid someone would just take you away from me. How could I live then?”

“You are being dramatic” 

“Am not”

“You are”

“Am not” 

“You talk too much” - Sewoon shuts the Ravenclaw up by kissing him square on the lips. The older’s taken by surprised, but quickly moves so that he’s hugging the Hufflepuff, his hand pulls the younger close to deepen the kiss. It seems like eternity before breathing becomes unavoidable and they have to let each other go.

“So you forgive me?” - The red headed looks down at the younger so their foreheads are touching.

“I have to sorry too. I know I made you worried and I’m sorry for keeping you out just because I got too stressed out” - Sewoon whispers.

“You are forgiven” - Youngmin smirks, lays a small kiss on top of the Hufflepuff’s nose.

“Don’t push it. At least I didn’t go around accusing things”

“Yeah ‘bout that. Sorry. But seriously, don’t hang out with Kim Jaehwan too much. Guitar is the only thing I can’t do and you two have that in common and it’s really annoying because I want you to sing for me only and…” 

“Again, you talk too much” - Sewoon reaches up to capture Youngmin’s lips to a quick second (the Hufflepuff found out that’s the most efficient way to stop the Ravenclaw from ranting).

“So are we okay?” - The Quiddich captain asks nervously. The answer is obvious now, but he still feels the need to make sure.

“Well, if you agree to help me with my O.W.Ls prep, then I guess I can let this go.”

“You know I got all Os for my O.W.Ls, right?” - Youngmin lets out a small laugh then kisses the younger’s forehead.

“Show off” - Sewoon huffs, before wraps his arms around the Ravenclaw to resume their previous activity. 

When they finally release the other (note to self: find spells that can help you hold your breath for a long time), the Ravenclaw frustratedly groans - “So when can I meet you again? Are you free anytime soon?”

“You know you literally kipnapped me when I was on my way to class, right? And I have prefect meeting tonight too” - Sewoon ignores Youngmin’s threats on how he would kill Hwang Minhyun for arranging the prefect meeting tonight - “But since I’m already late for my Muggle Studies class, I think I can skip it today”.

Jeong Sewoon skips more than just a Muggle Studies class later that day. He also doesn’t show up for the prefect meeting. And that creates a huge chaos within the Hufflepuff House. And of course, Hwang Minhyun and Ong Seongwoo also panic because they can sense that their best friend has something to do with the disappearance of the beloved Hufflepuff’s prefect (since coincidentally, Im Youngmin has disappeared for the whole afternoon too). 

Search teams are created by the Head Boy and given the duty of finding the two missing student. It takes hours, until Hwang Minhyun gets a report from a 3rd year Ravenclaw that the couple has been found. Minhyun drags Seongwoo with him to the reported location, and the two of them travels all the way to the Astronomy tower that is usually used for stargazing and star studies, to find both Im Youngmin and Jeong Sewoon laying there, asleep, and cuddling. They let out of breath of relief that they don’t know they’ve been holding this whole time. Suddenly, Minhyun goes red when he takes a better look at the sleeping figures: their hairs are a mess, the uniforms under their Hogwarts robes are distorted, the shirt that Sewoon usually wears underneath his layered house-colored sweater is all torn, somehow, instead of the usual canary yellow - black sweater, the Hufflepuff prefect is wearing a Ravenclaw seeater that is way bigger than him, and there were red bite marks all over the places, specially on the Hufflepuff's collarbone and the Ravenclaw's shoulder. Minhyun turns to give Seongwoo a pointed look, which Ong Seongwoo replies with another look that says cuddling time is over, mischievously whispers that he’s going to enjoy teasing Youngmin about this, and wakes the couple up as loud as he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we had this whole detailed plan on ending this with angry kissing but somehow it turned into a whole giant goo of fluff.


End file.
